


Tomorrow

by anemptymargin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's wedding is a sweet bitterness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For my kiss_bingo prompt "location: wedding" that was too good not to do. I'm pretty much using this piece to set up another piece that I'm tinkering with but nowhere near finishing. So… consider it an appetizer. It kind of hit me while working on my previous W/W piece.

"I didn't think you were actually going to come today." Will's smile softened when he saw his long absent friend cross garden towards him - alone. "So, the rumors are true… Starfleet's prodigal son has returned." He took Wesley by the sleeves, drawing him into an empty alcove away from the prying eyes of his wedding guests before wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders.

Wesley nodded quietly, appearing surprised at the unexpected embrace. Tentatively, he let his palms rest on Will's waist, and then leaned his head against his thick chest. The touch was just as intoxicating as it had been a decade before - as much as he had tried to forget even the wonders of the universe hadn't been able to expunge the sensation of Will's fingers raking through his hair or the gentle kisses for a boy that felt a million light years away. "They haven't assigned a post yet, I only just received medical clearance."

Will stroked slowly through Wesley's hair, then down his soft cheek. He was a man now, a man that had no doubt seen and experienced the reality of what he'd only briefly glimpsed and managed to botch. "I've missed you." He let out a dry chuckle, pulling Wesley in even tighter. "Last I heard six years ago someone said they spotted you on Bolarus."

Laughing somewhat unexpectedly, Wes ran his hands over Will's chest in a circular pattern. "I was helping a friend." He responded simply, leaving it to his imagination.

A long silence passed between them, punctuated by the slow and steady throb of Will's heart under his uniform. "I'm getting married, can you believe it?" Will's voice sounded both amazed and little sad, he wasn't questioning his decision but perhaps remembering what once was.

Wes licked his lips as he considered the thought, he had heard the news from his mother only a week prior… he understood that she would think he would not take it well so soon after his return home. Granted, she hadn't told him much of anything in almost two years - simply let him study and remember what it was like to be human again. She didn't ask questions, nobody did… and in a way it was a relief. "You've always loved her." He paused, looking up to catch Will staring down at him. "It feels right."

Will stroked his thumb over the slope of Wesley's jaw, then leaned in and kissed him gently as he had when he was still a boy. His mouth was warm and tender, yet still held that same pressing need he remembered from ages past. He broke the kiss with a reluctant sigh; "I loved you too." He whispered softly, "If you had come back five years ago…"

"I wouldn't have." Wes cut him off before he could take it too far. There would be a time when perhaps there may more, if one could believe the things he had seen. For the moment, it was not their time. "We're not who we were then, Will… some things you have to let go."

"I let go, Wes." He reached out again, digging in for another kiss that Wesley tilted his face away from. "I always let go."

"It isn't your destiny." Wesley lowered his head to his friend's chest once more, but didn't pull away from the warm comfort. "You belong with Deanna."

For a long moment, they were silent again - clinging to each other as Will searched for a meaningful response that didn't exist, they both knew he spoke the truth. "What about you?"

"My destiny is to be here today." He responded with a soft chuckle, feeling the unexpected wetness of his own tears against Will's dress uniform as he finally let go. "Tomorrow is another day."

***End***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
